criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Adella
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Captain Adella | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | C11App = true | Name = Adella | AKA = Captain Adella | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = HumanMatthew Mercer clarified that Adella is human on Twitter. | Class = | Age = late 20s/early 30s (Campaign 1) late 40s/early 50s (Campaign 2) | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon (home port) | Family = | Connections = | Profession = Captain of the Drensala Vis Pirate (formerly) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Captain Adella is the captain of the Drensala Vis. As an NPC, Adella is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Adella is a dark-skinned woman with a long mass of dark hair, crimped, curled, and tattered by the sea air. Her hair has been sun-bleached to the point where the tips are lighter. She looks spry and young, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Her skin is weathered from the days spent at sea, with crow's feet beginning to form at her eyes, but she has a bright smile. Adella wears a light brown coat that hangs just past her calf-high boots. The Marquetian name of her ship and her darker complexion suggest that she may originate from Marquet, but this has never been confirmed. Also, Adella has a Tal'Dorei accent as opposed to a Marquetian one. Personality Adella is stern and professional with at least thirty years of experience on the seas under her belt. As Captain of the Drensala Vis, Adella is well respected by her crew and resents being referred to as a common pirate. Though she runs a tight ship Captain Adella has shown a softer side to her as well, following through on her promise to get Vox Machina to Vesrah and being willing to take several strangers on her ship who were in need of work while in Nicodranas. Biography Background Adella is in the Wayfairer's Cove, a tavern in Nicodranas, when the Mighty Nein come there looking for information on Algar. Fjord approaches Adella in the Wayfarer's Cove, a tavern in Nicodranas. She offers Fjord and Caleb positions with her crew on a voyage to Marquet. Adella tells Fjord she heard of Sabian working with a shady merchant named Cadmus Leeland a few months ago. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Scimitar Quotations Trivia * Captain Adella bears many similarities to Isabela from the video game series "Dragon Age". Both are sea captains and former pirates, and both are somewhat flirtatious (as seen when Adella first interacts with Vex). * Adella was the first character from Campaign 1 to make a physical appearance in Campaign 2. Since then, both Allura Vysoren and Artagan have also appeared. References Art: Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Ship Captains Category:Sailors